User blog:LOTRMod/The purpose of a wiki
There are some misconceptions going around, so I need to clear them up. 'First: The purpose of a wiki is to provide good, high-quality information on a subject.' This is what the wiki should be about, first and foremost. It is not for suggestions, though due to the nature of this wiki, we do allow them here. But suggestions should not come first. Feedback and bug reports and things like that, which are more helpful to me than actual suggestions, are also welcome. It is not for roleplays. And when upwards of 50% of activity on here is roleplays, this is not a good thing at all. 'Second: Suggestion posts with more kudos do not mean I will add that idea any sooner.' Sorry, but this is the truth. It might seem harsh if you were under that impression, but that's not how this mod works. I have a plan for the mod and usually for each update. I get distracted enough on my own; I cannot take time out to find the most popular suggestions and add them. If I had no lore to draw from and was actively looking for things to add, things would work like this. But - after 2.5 years and literally thousands of people suggesting things - on top of the most extensive fictional universe ever created by one person - I have plenty of ideas. I have so many ideas that I can't even add what I want to, let alone what everyone else wants. The kudos button is to show your appreciation to the person who wrote the post, not a Mevans-control button. 'Third: Being an admin/moderator is a Reponsibility. Not a Reward.' Some of you seem to think that you should be 'aiming' to 'get admin' on here. Nope. It doesn't work like that. Admin is a role given to people who have shown their responsibility already without trying to get a reward. And it is not a reward. A good admin does a lot of work keeping things in order, for no personal gain. Yes, they get a position of authority and extra powers, but that is to allow them to carry out their duties. It's not a thank-you. 'Fourth: Making more edits will absolutely not make you more likely to 'get admin', and if you are doing this, you should stop doing it right now.' I have seen some users say this before. This is not how things work at all. Lots of people on here who come only for the roleplays seem to think this. No! And the worst part is, if you're doing edits to try and become an admin instead of doing those edits to be helpful and improve the wiki for no personal gain, those edits are not going to be very good. If you do come on here for roleplays - although I don't like the wiki being used for roleplays - at least stick to your roleplays. Leave the handling of the articles to more competent people, please. Do not go making useless edits thinking it will make you more likely to become an admin. It actually has the opposite effect. Thank you all for reading. Category:Blog posts